Practicas inmorales
by Minumikyun
Summary: Sakura siempre ha sido una alumna con buenas calificaciones,resaltando en las actividades deportivas fantásticamente. Pero cuando tiene que hacer frente a un nuevo profesor en el instituto,todo se vuelve mas difícil para ella. ¡¿Por que no podía controlar su cuerpo ante ese jodido profesor!.-Serie de drabbles-.
1. Chapter 1

_He aquí otra historia sasusaku, voy a intentar explotar este cliché de la alumna y el profesor, para variar XD_ _._

 _Esta historia estará compuesta por una serie de drabbles, están advertidos_ _._

 _Si te gusta la historia me gustaría saberlo, se aceptan críticas constructivas, no insultos, si no te gusta esta pareja no la leas y ya._

 _Que no les avergüence decir lo que piensan, saludos_ _._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen,son obra de Masashi kishimoto._

* * *

 ** _Llegada tarde_**

Sakura haruno se encontraba camino a su clase de Ed. Física, maldiciendo su suerte y a todo el que tuviera algo que ver con las actividades físicas, no es que no le gustaran, en verdad amaba practicar deportes, la diversión y la adrenalina que sentía al momento de competir entre sus compañeras le encantaba y no era por regodearse pero siempre había sido una de las mejores de sus clases, los profesores siempre la felicitaban.

Eso había acabado hace solo un mes, pero su problema no eran las actividades en si, sus problemas habían empezado desde que _él_ llego al instituto a suplantar a su profesor, _él_ tenia la culpa de que se sintiera nerviosa al realizar los ejercicios y por consiguiente realizara mal los tiros y sus jugadas no fueran las mejores y es que _él_ siempre tenia una forma de mirarla que ponía sus nervios de punta.

" _Jodido gilipollas_ " murmuro mientras aferraba con mas fuerza el bolso sobre su hombro,

Igualmente comprendía que ella contribuía un poco en la ecuación, ella y sus jodidas hormonas de adolescente alborotada que ante un espécimen masculino de alto calibre no hacia mas que volverse un manojo de nervios y echaba todo a perder, también se maldecía por eso, ¿que acaso no podía controlarse al menos un poco para realizar un pase decente de volleyball? evidentemente _no_.

Y es que ¿quien podía tener control sobre si mismo cuando tenía a la perfección personificada ante si? quizás una mujer con experiencia si, pero una adolescente de 16 años que no estaba acostumbrada a ver especímenes semejantes, _por supuesto que no_.

Todavía podía recordar con precisión el día en que sus grandes dotes atléticos se fueron por el caño.

Estaba llegando tarde a su clase de gimnasia, pero ese hecho tampoco había sido totalmente su culpa, como siempre que aceptaba pasar el rato con el idiota pelirrojo aficionado a las marionetas, terminaba pasando mucho mas tiempo del establecido inicialmente, porque este siempre alegaba que no era suficiente, así que _accidentalmente_ el se había olvidado de cargar gasolina a su motocicleta, haciéndola acompañarlo a comprar mas porque sino tendría que ir caminando a pie hasta su instituto, el cual estaba a varios kilómetros como para realizar dicho viaje sin terminar totalmente agotada.

Gracias a eso estaba llegando con quince minutos de retraso, cinco minutos de más por el tiempo que le llevo ponerse su camiseta y los shorts deportivos.

Sin perder más de su tiempo, comenzó a correr apenas se bajo de la motocicleta sin saludar al pelirrojo quien le grito una grosería por su descortesía, pero ella no iba a agradecerle, después de todo era por su culpa que seguramente iba a recibir un regaño por parte del profesor, intentó a idear alguna excusa por su retraso mientras recorría los pasillos que llevaban al gimnasio, decidiendo que lo mejor seria decir que perdió el autobús o algo así, de seguro su profesor comprendería, después de todo las veces que llegaba tarde a clases las podía contar con la palma de su mano, irónicamente la mayoría de las veces era culpa de Sasori también.

Finalmente llego hasta la entrada del gimnasio y empujo las puertas dobles esperando encontrarse con sus compañeras en medio de un partido dirigido por su amable profesor.

 _Pero ahí no la esperaba dicho profesor_.


	2. Chapter 2

Actualización salvaje reportándose, creo que rompí mi récord de actualización XD,

Adivinen quien estuvo buscando fan-arts de Itachi e Izumi?,todavia no puedo superar su final,creo que nunca lo haré,mi nene se merecía mucho amor /3.

Bueno los dejo con la conti.

 _Disclaimer_ : _Los personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 ** _Practicas inmorales_**

2

...

Tendría que haber notado que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, pero estaba tan concentrada tratando de apresurarse debido a su retraso que no pudo hacerlo, así que al cruzar las puertas solo se encamino directo a un costado hacia las gradas para dejar su bolso con sus pertenencias junto a las de las demás chicas.

Tendría que haber mirado hacia la cancha,

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta del silencio a su alrededor,

Pero no lo hizo, no hasta que escucho una fuerte voz masculina que no pertenecía a su profesor viniendo de la cancha a sus espaldas,

-No se como manejaba su clase el profesor Naegi, pero en mi clase no dejare que ingresen a la hora que se les pegue la gana presentarse, así que agradecería a la señorita que acaba de ingresar que se presente de una vez.

"¿ _De donde sacaron a este tipo y que demonios le ocurrió al profesor_? Se pregunto instantáneamente.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a todas sus compañeras agrupadas en fila, seguramente apunto de armar un partido hasta que ella había llegado, un poco mas adelante el misterioso hombre que decía ser su nuevo profesor estaba parado de espaldas a ellas mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió nerviosa y avanzo para acercarse sintiendo el familiar cosquilleo en su nuca debido a eso.

En cuanto estuvo frente a el, se quedo sin palabras, literalmente su cerebro no podía procesar nada excepto al hombre frente a ella.

Era como si tuviera frente a si a la perfección hecha persona.

Era notablemente joven, cabello negro y rebelde, un rostro de rasgos elegantes y unos ojos color ónix sumamente atrayentes,

Al parecer estaba tan embelesada que no se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando,

-¿Q-Que?-pregunto confundida.

-Su nombre-repitió al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, como si creyera que era un poco lenta.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura- contesto.

-Haruno, aquí esta-exclamo asintiendo para si al encontrar su apellido en la libreta de asistencias que sostenía sobre su brazo-Veo que esta no es la primera vez que llega tarde a clases.

-Si, vera eso es porque-comenzó a balbucear pero fue vilmente ignorada ya que el había anotado algo en la libreta, para luego darle la espalda y acercarse al grupo de chicas que, antes no había notado, lo miraban con evidentes expresiones de júbilo, al parecer, no era la única afectada por su presencia.

-Muy bien, como estaba diciendo, quiero que organicen su juego tal cual lo hacen normalmente, el punto en esto será ver que errores cometen para luego mejorarlos, pueden comenzar ahora-.

Sus compañeras se agruparon rápidamente en un círculo para planear su juego, decidió acercarse ya que normalmente ella era una de las que mejor conocían el procedimiento del profesor anterior, así como también la organización de equipos, pero fue bruscamente detenida por la voz del pelinegro al pasar a su lado.

-¿Usted realmente no espera que le permita participar o si?-pregunto con cierta burla-Para que no se le olvide que debe estar en su clase a la misma hora que sus demás compañeras, me temo que deberá trotar alrededor de la cancha mientras ellas practican.

No pudo evitar exclamar un incrédulo ¿ _Es enserio_? al voltear a verlo.

El la miro de costado sin ningún rastro de broma.

-Muy enserio-concluyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Actualización salvaje reportándose.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _ **Practicas inmorales**_

3

...

Y así había comenzado todo, en uno de esos días en los que llegaba tarde a su clase había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con un profesor sustituto que era uno de los ejemplares masculinos mas atrayentes que había visto y el la había reprendido inmediatamente, haciéndola correr casi toda la hora que duraba la clase alrededor de la cancha, dejándola ver como sus compañeras jugaban exhaustivamente para demostrarle al buenote sustituto que eran buenas chicas, mientras ella corría recibiendo una que otra mirada del pelinegro, lo cual hacia que su cara se pusiera roja. Se había sentido tan mal el no poder participar, pero no iba a reclamarle nada ya que el tipo en serio la ponía de los nervios y no quería llevar malas pulgas con el desde la primer clase, así que muy a su pesar perdió su tiempo corriendo durante casi 45 minutos hasta que el tuvo la decencia de decirle que descansara en las gradas cuando noto que ya se estaba agitando, a lo que ella asintió silenciosamente.

Cuando se dio por terminada la clase, ella tomo su bolso enfurruñada y salió del establecimiento tan rápido como podía, Ino había ido tras ella por supuesto, para reprenderla por llegar tarde y para adular al nuevo profesor, cosa que ella ignoro y la interrumpió para preguntar la razón de dicho cambio abrupto, a lo que la Yamanaka había contestado:

-Oh, según nuestro delicioso nuevo profesor Uchiha-san, el profesor Naegi tuvo un accidente domestico y se ha lesionado una pierna, así que tendrá licencia hasta que se recupere del todo, tiempo en el que estaremos a su cargo-dijo exhalando un suspiro soñador-esto es como una de mis fantasías hecha realidad, ahora creo que el creador ha escuchado mis plegarias.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar rolar los ojos ante la desfachatez de su amiga, quien luego le advirtió que no volviera a llegar tarde o el nuevo profesor le cogería maña y ella había contestado con mucha seguridad que no volvería a pasar.

* * *

 _Por supuesto, había sido mucho mas fácil decirlo, que hacerlo_.

Y aquí se encontraba, un mes después, dirigiéndose al gimnasio antes de otra clase, luego de ese primer día, había asistido a las clases a la hora puntual, incluso algunas veces se adelantaba diez minutos y había tenido que esperar en la puerta del gimnasio hasta que la figura de su profesor aparecía, pero nunca la había felicitado por eso.

Si había pensado que su peor problema serian las reprimendas recibidas por llegar tarde, había estado terriblemente equivocada.

Lo peor había sido, que no podía desenvolverse de la misma forma en la que lo hacia antes al jugar, se había vuelto pésima.

Cuando tenían que practicar baloncesto, olvidaba que solo se podían dar dos pasos con el balón en la mano, realizaba mal los pases a Ino, repetía dobles* varias veces, tocaba por accidente el balón con su pie o permanecía dentro de la zona de canasta del equipo rival, ¡Esos eran errores de principiante!¡Ella era el As* joder!

Tampoco ayudaban los comentarios nada sutiles de su querido profesor cuando cometía algún error.

" _No se puede caminar con el balón Haruno_ ".

" _Esta cruzando la línea de arco_ ".

" _No estáis practicando soccer_ ".

" _¿Acaso sabe jugar baloncesto_?".

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tenia que morderse la lengua y no contestarle alguna barbaridad, tomaba una gran fuerza de voluntad el ignorarlo, hasta tenia la ridícula sospecha de que el buscaba alguna reacción grosera de su parte y se lo hacia adrede, pero eso no era una actitud que un profesor tomaría ¿Cierto?

De todos modos, la presencia aplastante de el empeoraba todo, era ese tipo de persona que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, era como si el entrara en algún lugar y todo el mundo supiera que estaba ahí, como si tuvieran un sensor que los hacia voltear a verlo. Pero bueno, ¿Quien en sus cabales seria capaz de ignorarlo?, la nueva multitud de chicas a su cargo, por supuesto que no.

Podía afirmar con seguridad que todas sus compañeras de clase estaban de alguna forma embrujadas bajo la belleza de Sasuke Uchiha, tanto como si estuvieran solteras, en algún tipo de noviazgo con un chico guapo y hasta quizá las que afirmaban no ser heterosexuales, todas, absolutamente todas fantaseaban con tener aunque sea un mínimo flirteo con el.

 _Y ella no era la excepción_.

Cada vez que tenía que esperar en las gradas a que le tocara su turno para practicar, su mirada viaja inevitablemente del juego, a la figura que observaba el partido de brazos cruzados. Nunca habría pensado que unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta blanca harían que alguien luciera genial, hasta que vio a su nuevo profesor llevandolos. También le gustaba la forma en que su oscuro cabello lucia rebelde luego de que pasara su mano por el o como su ceño se fruncía cuando notaba algún error en el campo de juego. Igualmente tenia que quitar su mirada de el, porque parecía notar que lo observaban con rapidez.

Potencialmente, esta atracción la estaba perjudicando.

Cada vez que practicaba, su cuerpo no lograba coordinar lo que su cerebro le ordenaba, como si todos sus sistemas se hubieran desbaratado sin mas.

Y todo se debía a que esa era la reacción de su cuerpo cuando tenía sobre si el peso de la mirada de su profesor, que era casi siempre, pero no había que malinterpretarlo, los profesores siempre debían tener un ojo sobre un alumno disfuncional, en ese caso, era ella.

Y como ya se había vuelto una rutina en este ultimo mes, la clase de esta vez no había sido la excepción, ella había vuelto a ser la alumna disfuncional.

Y su queridísimo profesor tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Cuando la clase ya había terminado, como siempre Sakura se acerco hasta sus pertenencias y justo cuando tenia el bolso sobre su hombro y estaba por cruzar las puertas para marcharse de una vez tras las demás, su huida se vio frustrada por el llamado de su profesor, quien se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa improvisada como escritorio con la hoja de asistencias en frente de si, dando golpecitos con su bolígrafo en un gesto de impaciencia mientras la observaba acercarse, trato de no trastabillar accidentalmente hasta que llego frente a el.

No cuido el tono tosco en su voz al hablarle.

-Haruno, déjeme hacerle una pregunta, ¿Sabe porque estoy llamándole la atención?

" _Obviamente no es para felicitarme_ " pensó con ironía.

-En realidad, tengo una ligera idea de porque-respondió.

El dejo escapar un corto sonido de irritación a su respuesta.

-Seré breve, durante este mes de practicas he observado que su desempeño no ha sido tan satisfactorio comparado con el de las demás estudiantes, me atrevo a decir que ha sido la peor.

" _Es su culpa_ " grito su voz interior.

-Por otro lado, ha llegado tarde dos veces la ultima semana, ya le había dicho que no iba a aguantar esa clase de aptitudes.

" _Solo fueron 5 minutos_ "

-Así que si no quiere tener una mala calificación, tendrá que hacer un mayor esfuerzo a partir de ahora y deberá llegar a la hora que es debida. Esta será la única advertencia que recibirá de mi parte, si noto que su situación se queda estancada, en lugar de solo trotar alrededor del circuito, deberá quedarse mas tiempo para pulir su bajo rendimiento y además se encargara de ordenar el recinto.

 _En serio estaba empezando a presionarla._

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores y lectoras!_**

 ** _Este cap quedo mas largo que los otros, tiene 1250 palabras e.e._**

 ** _Espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por esas alertas y los reviews, en serio los aprecio mucho c:_**

 ** _Saluditos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Actualización salvaje reportándose :D

 _Disclaimer_ : _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Practicas**_ _ **inmorales**_

4

...

 _-¿Lo ha comprendido bien?-pregunto al no recibir una réplica, mirándola de esa forma que parecía decir "Eres demasiado tonta, ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?"_

 _La inquieta rabia bastante conocida para ella comenzó a asomarse en su interior, ¿Era eso una intimidación? Además, ¿Tendría que entrenar fuera de horario? .No quería aceptar algo como eso, no debería aceptarlo._

 _Pero no podría contestarle de forma irreverente, no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de ver su forma de reaccionar ante la insolencia estudiantil y no quería ser la primera en descubrirlo._

 _Bueno, tal vez si tenia un poco de curiosidad por verlo cabreado, pero no necesariamente con ella._

 _-Si-contesto con tono escueto- ¿Ya puedo irme?_

 _Pareció notar su irritabilidad a pesar de no expresarlo, juro ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, aunque no podía afirmarlo ya que fue una milésima de segundo, tal vez solo era su creciente paranoia interna._

 _-Puede irse-afirmo, luego se reclino en su silla y comenzó a ojear unos papeles como si nada, como si ella y su existencia tuvieran que esfumarse con solo decir esas palabras._

 _"Cabrón"_

 _Se dio media vuelta antes de que su cuerpo obedeciera a sus pensamientos dramáticamente dañinos hacia su profesor, ya comenzaba a ponerse demasiado histérica._

 _El pelinegro quito la vista de sus papeles para ver a la pequeña figura adolescente desaparecer por las puertas._

 _"Que manera de ser mas discordante" pensó._

* * *

 _Al salir por fin del instituto, busco con la mirada la llamativa cabellera rubio platino de su atolondrada amiga entre los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban vagabundeando alrededor, no estaba por ningún lado, con la poca paciencia que traía la rubia, de seguro no habría pasado mas de 3 minutos esperándola y ya habría decidido que se tardaba demasiado, también tendría que haber convencido a la pobre de Temari para que la acompañara al centro comercial en una de sus legendarias compras compulsivas._

 _"Bueno, si me hubiera esperado de seguro estaría interrogándome justo ahora" razonó y lo que menos deseaba era una cháchara de la rubia._

 _Con desgano, acomodo la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro y emprendió la caminata hasta la estación de autobús._

 _No había avanzado más de 6 metros cuando escucho el rugido de una motocicleta, que le era demasiado familiar._

 _"Lo que me faltaba" pensó_

 _Acelero el ritmo de su caminar y no se detuvo cuando percibió que comenzaba a orillarse en la acera a su lado, tampoco se detuvo cuando comenzó a pitar bocinazos._

 _Pero si tuvo que hacerlo inevitablemente cuando el motociclista le cortó el paso._

 _Ya sabia de quien se trataba, aunque el casco que traía ocultara su rostro y su cabello pelirrojo._

 _-Sasori, eres un imbécil-mascullo sin un ápice de humor._

 _-A diferencia de ti, me alegra verte, ¿Puedes subir? van a multarme por estacionarme aquí-dijo señalando el asiento trasero._

 _-No me voy a ir contigo-negó intentando rodearlo, el chico previno su intención tomándola del brazo._

 _-Aun estas en ese modo súper rabioso ¿Es porque te hice llegar tarde a tu clase otra vez?-la pelirosa lo miro ceñuda-Ah, sí lo es, vamos Sakura,¡Fue hace una semana!_

 _-¡Tuve que hacer el doble de tiempo en las practicas!-reclamo liberándose de su agarre y volviendo a caminar ansiando dejarlo atrás, el chico se quito el casco y volvió a arrancar la motocicleta siguiéndola al borde del cordón._

 _-Lo siento ¿Vale?, no fue mi intención, mi teléfono se descompuso y la hora se retraso-se excuso, pero la pelirosa siguió caminando imperturbable._

 _El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro exasperado y una sonrisa perspicaz se asomo en su rostro al advertir que no estaba acompañada por la rubia escandalosa como de costumbre._

 _-La Barbie volvió a hacerlo de nuevo ¿No es verdad?-pregunto, su sonrisa se amplió al notar que la pelirosa lo miraba con fastidio por el rabillo del ojo._

 _Sasori conocía a Ino y también sabia que tendía a dejar a Sakura sola esporádicamente, no lo hacia intencionadamente, pero no sabia que eso le afectaba mas de lo que creía._

 _El no era ignorante de eso,_

 _-Apuesto a que se fue pitando de aquí a reventar la tarjeta de su padre y ni siquiera pensó en esperarte-afirmo en tono burlón._

 _-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!-mascullo hastiada, paro de caminar y volteo a verlo, el pelirrojo levanto sus manos en gesto inocente._

 _-Yo solo decía- murmuro._

 _-¿No vas a dejar de fastidiarme verdad?_

 _-¿Yo te fastidio?-pregunto en tono ofendido-bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero me apuesto a que estas lo suficientemente cansada como para dejar que alguien tan considerado como yo te de un aventón._

 _-No creo que vaya a desmayarme por caminar un par de metros-contesto escéptica._

 _-Me figuro de que tal vez no consigas tomar un asiento en el autobús y ese bolso que traes parece pesado-dijo señalándolo._

 _Sakura soltó un juramento, el pelirrojo parecía no querer rendirse._

 _-También podemos ir por una malteada, tu sabes, esa tan rara con helado de menta y crema por la que tanto babeas-sugirió._

 _Eso era tentador, la verdad era que no tenia muchas ganas de esperar el autobús, al que por cierto, ya habría pasado el recorrido por la estación hace 10 minutos en los que Sasori la importuno y no volvería a pasar dentro de media hora mas. Tambien había comenzado a despertar su apetito._

 _-Tu pagas-dictamino acercándose a la parte trasera del vehículo, el pelirrojo sonrió zalamero y recibió un golpe en su costilla-y será mejor que luego no se te ocurra algún recorrido hacia otro lado-amenazo._

 _-Claro que no-aseguro volviendo a arrancar el motor._

* * *

 **aaaaaah, esta vez me tarde mas tiempo en actualizar,es que el cap estaba quedando horroroso,alv,no me gustaba XD.**

 **Pero bueno, ya pude ordenar mis ideas y quede conforme al fin.**

 **Para los que se preguntan cuando va a ver mucha maaaaas interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura,tengan paciencia, que no puedo aventarle a Sasuke encima a mi nena así sin mas XD.**

 **En realidad podría hacerlo,pero meh, ya veremos.**

 **Ya aparecio Sasori a querer chingarse a Sakura ahah**

 **Me disculpo si encuentran algun dedazo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Minumi les manda un saludito^^**


End file.
